Hose reels are used for reeling, winding, up a tube or hose. To stop the hose reel to wind up all of the tube a stop ball is used. By using a stop ball the tube or hose does not completely disappear inside the hose reel. Where a use of fluid, for example compressed air, is needed a hose supplying the fluid is reeled up so that the hose is stored and kept safe. The hose is reeled out as much as is needed and subsequently reeled up until the stop ball interacts with the hose reel when stored away.
Stop balls are made of two solid halves that are bolted together around a tube or hose. Such stop balls have several drawbacks. For example, they are hard. Personal injury may occur when stepping on such a stop ball lying on the floor. Such stop balls are specifically made for a tube or hose with a specific diameter. Hard solid stop balls may cause injury to personnel, equipment, or a hose reel. Stop balls are cumbersome to attach to a tube because they consist of many parts. It is therefore desirable to overcome these problems and improve stop balls and their interaction with a tube, hose, or hose reel.
It is also desirable to provide a stop ball that is inexpensive to manufacture, is easy to manufacture, and is robust. The stop ball must also be able to provide a good, functional, and reliable stop. The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.